1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device for driving a display unit by supplying a video signal thereto, which displays an image, corresponding to the video signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable communication terminal, which may be either one of portable telephones, smartphones, tablet computers, notebook computers, navigation devices, and portable game machines, is nowadays popular and usually includes a display unit, such as a liquid crystal display panel or an organic electro-luminescence (EL) unit. The portable communication terminal employs either one of various kinds of power saving technologies in order to reserve continuous operation time of batteries. As one of the power-saving technologies, an image input processing method has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-184357). The method includes: determining whether an input image is a moving image or a still image on the basis of inputted frame-based video data; and inhibiting the inputted video data of a current frame from being supplied to a frame memory if the input image is a still image so as to reduce power consumption.
However, some of application software programs that provide video data deal mainly with moving images, and hence, when video data is supplied by such an application software program, the above image input processing method cannot produce the effect of saving power.